Silver Legend: Breaking Storm
by Excophous
Summary: Clouds roll on the horizon, an omen of darkness. Black warps one mind, while light illuminates another. Thunder rolls, lightning flashes, rain falls. Let the war begin.
1. Excerpt

"Stop lying to me!" Stormfire hissed, his voice just on the verge of being a screech. "You're acting no different from the time I was your apprentice. Just tell me the truth!"

Tornstar was silent, staring at Stormfire with icy eyes that betrayed nothing.

Stormfire felt a wave of heat course through him as new anger kindled in his heart, rapidly growing into an inferno. He stalked toward Tornstar, fur spiking with rage, claws unsheathed, his eyes shooting lightning. If looks could kill, he probably would've dropped everyone in the forest.

"You had better start talking," Stormfire growled, his voice no more than a dangerous, strained whisper. "Because I think I'm beginning to reconsider Lionclaw's offer."


	2. Prologue

**Another update!? Yes, but it's short and important - _again_!**

 **Seriously, this is extremely important. It's actually the prologue. I literally had like four prologues I'd typed up (three of which focused on Lionclaw) but they were just filler (plus, I put off the prologue, and then forgot about it). This is extremely crucial for advancing the storyline.**

* * *

 **Now, who do you think this is?**

 **Prologue**

An inky blackness stretched across the sky, an empty void of nothing. Oily, dark soil slushed underpaw, black mist swirling just mere inches above the ground. There was no light – none except for the eerie glow that emanated from the fungus that grew at the trunks of black, twisted trees that bore no leaves.

Wandering this dreaded landscape was a pretty she-cat. Her thick fur was a dark shade of brown, with black stripes snaking their way down her sides. Her multicolored eyes sparkled in this dark place – one a green-leaf green, the other a dark, crystal blue.

The she-cat began humming a lullaby to herself, one that was told to her as a child. She couldn't remember the words, it'd been so long, but she could remember the fluctuations of the tune. She continued to hum to herself until she came to an inky pool of water.

Peering into the pool, the she-cat watched as the ink parted to reveal a clear vision, one of a silver tabby tom with amber eyes.

A low growl rumbled in the she-cat's throat as she remembered the humiliation she'd faced. She'd never been turned down before – on _anything_. It was surprising how one simple word could send someone into complete chaos.

It didn't matter, though. Soon, she'd have her revenge. She didn't want to physically hurt this cat: that would be vile. Admittedly, splitting flesh was something rather divine, but she wanted this cat to break down and crumble. You see, physical wounds healed with time, but _emotional_ pain, that lasted forever – it was pristine.

A satisfied grin stretched the she-cat's lips as she gazed down into the pool. She already knew what she wanted to do – all she had to do was wait. Good things come to those who wait, after all. She drew her tongue around her jaws, her vulgar thoughts making her heart race in her chest. She was going to play with this cat until there was nothing left to break. Really, to her, this whole thing was nothing but a game.

And it was sure to be an interesting one.


	3. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

* * *

 **DarkClan:**

Leader: Tornstar – dark brown tom with green eyes, scarred pelt

Deputy:

Hollyfur – black she-cat with spiky pelt, blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Cloudheart – white tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Warriors:

Stormfire – silver tabby tom with amber eyes, scarred pelt

Eagleheart – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, black tail

Goldenstep – golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Watersplash – pretty silver she-cat

Hawkwing – brown tabby tom, black paws

Willowmist – light gray tabby she-cat, white paws

Thunderfall – dark ginger tom, amber eyes

Cedarpelt – gray she-cat, blue eyes ( _Littlepaw_ )

Larkfern – black/white she-cat

Blazefur – yellow-colored tom, amber eyes

Spottedpelt – dappled she-cat, bright green eyes ( _Swiftpaw_ )

Sandtail – ginger tom, green eyes ( _Snowpaw_ )

Shadefur – black tom, amber eyes, white paws

Sparklepelt – silver she-cat, white paws, blue eyes ( _Tallpaw_ )

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw – gray/white tom, copper eyes

Littlepaw – small spotted black tom

Tallpaw – beautiful long-legged light gray tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Snowpaw – white she-cat, green eyes

Queens:

N/A

Elders:

N/A

* * *

 **LionClan:** (Formerly LionClan and LeafClan)

Leaders:

Lionclaw – huge smoky black tom, thick fur around his neck, green eyes

Duststar – light brown tom, green eyes

Deputies:

Driftstorm – light gray she-cat, black spots along flank

Blade – dark gray tom, blue eyes ( _acting deputy_ )

Twilight – black she-cat, white spots along flank ( _acting deputy_ )

Medicine Cat:

Graysky – light gray tom, white splotches ( _Jane_ )

Warriors:

Icepoppy – dappled brown and white she-cat, blue eyes

Sharpfang – ginger tom, white tail and paws ( _Darkpaw_ )

Honeydawn – ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Crowpelt – black tom, silver eyes ( _Applepaw_ )

Flamewave – reddish-brown she-cat, white paws ( _Icepaw_ )

Sunfur – golden tom, green eyes

Fang – black she-cat, blue eyes ( _Milo_ )

Scar – white tom, dark-gray eyes, scarred pelt

Ridge – tall dark-brown tom

Echo – smoky tom, jet-black paws

Scarlet – red she-cat, deep blue eyes

Jasper – white tom

Flame – orange she-cat

Zeus – huge jet-black tom, gray eyes

Simba – thick-furred golden tom, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Applepaw – ginger tom, green eyes

Icepaw – white she-cat, blue eyes

Darkpaw – black tom

Milo – dark gray tabby tom, copper eyes

Jane – dark gray she-cat (medicine cat apprentice)

Queens:

N/A

Elders:

Fallingpetal – white she-cat, vivid blue eyes

* * *

 **MoonClan:**

Leader: Whitestar – cream-colored she-cat, blue eyes, scarred pelt

Deputy: Ripplegaze – gray tom, vivid blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Tornpetal – dark-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Silverfeather – silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Oakwhisker – brown tom, green eyes

Whisperingwater – big smoky tom, yellow eyes

Talonclaw – light-brown tom, white paws, blue eyes

Apprentices:

N/A

Queens:

Owlfeather – dusty-brown she-cat, silver paws ( _Windkit, Dustkit, Eaglekit, Nightkit_ )

Elders:

N/A

* * *

 **BoulderClan:**

Leader: Rockstar – dark-gray tom, copper eyes

Deputy: Oakwater – brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Shrewfoot – brown tom with spiky fur, amber eyes

Warriors:

Crowtail – black she-cat, green eyes

Hollowthorn – dappled tom, blue eyes

Brackenstorm – dark-brown tabby tom ( _Brightpaw_ )

Sunfur – golden tom

Splashpelt – silver she-cat

Coalfur – black tom, icy blue eyes ( _Wildpaw_ )

Rainsplash – gray she-cat

Mudpelt – dark-brown tom, long claws

Dawnfur – russet she-cat, blue eyes

Bramblerise – dark-brown tabby tom, blue eyes

Apprentices:

Brightpaw – white she-cat, silver paws

Wildpaw – hyper brown tom, copper eyes

Queens:

Windripple – silver-gray she-cat

Elders:

N/A


	4. Chapter 1

**And so it begins...**

* * *

 **Establishments**

"Leave me alone," I growled, trying to put as much distance between Kalvus and me as possible. I didn't want anything to do with him. True, he'd gotten me where I am now, but that was beside the point. I was tired of killing. I wanted to do something good for a change.

"Hey, come on!" Kalvus meowed, padding after me. I ignored him and kept padding on. Great StarClan, did he ever shut up!?

Suddenly, Kalvus' figure appeared in front of me – materialized out of thin air. His green eyes stared into my own. It was like I was looking into a reflection: same smoky fur, same lean build, same everything. I released a frustrated sigh and took a seat in the dry, black soil. The only way this cat would leave you alone was if you gave him what he wanted.

"Fine! What do you want?" I asked, rolling my eyes. All I wanted was to wake up and get started on building up my Clan for the war. I had things to take care of: gathering prey and herbs, training warriors and apprentices – you know, the regular leader stuff.

Kalvus released a growl as he cuffed me hard over the ear, his eyes twinkling with cold fury. "First off, I want you to stop being so disrespectful. Just because I'm a figment of your imagination doesn't mean you can treat me any way you want."

"I'm pretty sure that's how the imagination works," I replied, ignoring the fire that burned on the side of my head. I fought back the urge to sink by teeth into Kalvus' neck. It would do no good, anyway – after all, you can't kill what was never alive in the first place. "I can manipulate anything in here. It's my head."

" _Our_ head, my friend," Kalvus added. "I have as much right to be here as you do."

"No," I responded. "You said it yourself: you're a figment of my imagination. You're a part of me. Therefore, it's _mine_."

Kalvus didn't respond immediately, but his gaze shone with triumph. I narrowed my own eyes, wondering what I said to bring him such joy.

"You're right," Kalvus mewed smoothly, "I'm a part of you. So, why do you refuse to listen to me?"

Fox-dung! That's why he was so happy. I had said that he was a part of me. He loved it when I did that. For moons, I'd been trying to suppress Kalvus, to leave him in the back of my mind. He was like a recurring thought always nagged at you, never letting go, always there. He always said that I was running from the truth, that I couldn't avoid him. He hates it when I avoid him. He's like a kit: he craves attention.

"I don't listen to you because you're evil," I hissed, my fur bristling with anger. We'd had this conversation dozens of times. I was tired of it all. "I don't see why you can't seem to comprehend the fact that I hate you. You've made me kill and hurt cats – I don't want to do that anymore. Just leave me alone, will you?"

"Lionclaw," Kalvus purred, his voice smooth like honey. He'd transferred to his manipulative side. My heart practically froze with fear. When Kalvus wanted to persuade you, he'd switch to this… character. There was no way to describe it, other than he can be _extremely_ convincing. "I never forced you to do anything; it was all you. You didn't have to do what I told you to do. You could have just pushed me away, like you are now."

"I hate you! Shut up and leave me alone!" I growled, trying not to listen. Doubt began to gnaw at my stomach. Kalvus was right: I _hadn't_ had to listen to him back then. I could've ignored him. Did that mean…?

"Oh, no, Lionclaw," Kalvus purred, his voice a silky whisper. I could feel him wreathing around me like mist. I could tell he'd taken his shadow form. This was my head, after all. He could do anything he wanted. "You don't hate me. You hate what I stand for – the truth.

"You're a killer," Kalvus continued, "you're a murderer. You hate me because I keep reminding you of that. You keep trying to push me away; you keep trying to avoid the truth. But, the thing about truth is that it can be denied, not avoided. So, keep running from me. But, you and I both know that someday, you'll have to face me."

"And until that day comes," I growled, "I want you gone." Kalvus' figure began to fade at my request, his icy green eyes staring straight into mine as he disappeared. I shivered and released a sigh I hadn't known I'd been holding. The world around me began to dissipate, evaporating like mist. I gasped as I woke to the real world, bright sunshine filtering in through the branched in the tree I'd been sleeping in.

I stretched and got to my paws, padding out of the hole in the trunk. I'd specifically chosen this as my den because I like trees. The view I got when I gazed down was priceless.

I leaped lightly down from the trunk of the tree. Not many cats were awake – I always an early bird. And a bit of a night owl. I spotted Blade – one of my deputies – grooming himself next to the warriors' den. I motioned for him to come here, and waited patiently while he padded over.

"There's something I want to talk about," I meowed. "Go and wake Twilight, I'll get Duststar."

Blade nodded and trotted off to the warriors' den. I trotted over to Duststar's den near the roots of the tree and peered inside. Duststar was sleeping, his light-brown pelt rising and falling with each breath he took.

"Duststar!" I hissed.

Duststar opened his eyes and raised his head. His rubbed his cloudy eyes with a paw and released a yawn. "Lionclaw? What is it?"

"I want to talk to you," I meowed, casting a glance back at the clearing. Blade and Twilight were exiting the warriors' den. "It's important."

Duststar said something about not getting enough sleep and got to his paws. We both made our way over to the clearing. I worked my features into my signature frown. A leader couldn't look soft – he had to look intimidating and thoughtful. After we were all settled, I broke the silence.

"I wanted to talk about the apprentices' training," I started. "Duststar and I talked about it yesterday. I was thinking that we incorporate the warriors into it as well."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Twilight asked. Her eyes were shining with curiosity.

I sniffed. I'd already thought of everything I wanted to happen. The only reason I'd gathered everyone was to assign people different rolls. I also needed certain cats assigned to certain apprentices.

"I was thinking that we have a second mentor for each apprentice," I suggested. "The mentors could get a second opinion on their training techniques. Besides, I think some of the mentors are too soft on their apprentices; another mentor could harden them up a bit. The problem is, I don't really know who to assign to who."

"We need to make sure that the helpers we give balance out the mentors," Duststar put in, his eyes narrowed in thought. "I think we could give Icepoppy to Crowpelt: she's pretty level-headed, and everyone knows that Crowpelt can be harsh."

"The old badger could certainly use some help," Twilight sniffed. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she added, "And a little something else, if you ask me."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Alright, alright," I meowed after a few heartbeats. "Who should we assign to Icepaw's mentor?"

"Maybe we should assign Echo?" Twilight suggested, looking thoughtful. "He's strict, and Flamewave is a little soft on Icepaw. I think it would work out quite nicely. What do you think?"

I thought for a moment. True, Echo was harsh, but perhaps a little too harsh. Flamewave wasn't _that_ soft – she was known to be a little strict. Maybe she needed someone like her? Not too soft yet not too strict?

"I think Echo is a little too strict," I meowed, "maybe Sunfur instead?" Sunfur was a nice warrior. He was strong, but he wasn't too strict. He'd be ideal for training Icepaw.

"Sunfur seems like a nice choice," Duststar commented, tilting his head to the side. His eyes were narrowed. "He's not too harsh, but he's not the most sympathetic cat in the Clan. I think he'd do nicely."

"Well, that leaves Darkpaw," I mewed. I searched my mind as best I could.

"Maybe I could help?"

I blinked in astonishment and cast a glance at Blade. "What?"

"I said that I'd like to mentor him," Blade meowed, blinking.

"Okay…" I shrugged, deciding not to press the subject any further. Blade wasn't known to be the social type. He was one of those do-without-saying types. What interest could he have in mentoring Darkpaw? I simply expelled the matter from my mind. If Blade wanted to mentor Darkpaw, then so be it.

"Alright then," I decided, "Blade, I'm leaving you in charge of organizing everything. Twilight, you can start organizing patrols when everyone wakes up. I want some hunting patrols to stock up on food. Leaf-bare is on the way, and I want the Clan well-fed. Send Graysky out with some warriors to gather herbs as well."

Both cats nodded and padded off. Twilight entered the warriors' den, but not before Blade whispered something to her, who disappeared inside the apprentices' den. Feeling content, I turned my attention to Duststar. He gazed at me with curious eyes, but I could detect a very subtle underlining of fear beneath. "You can do what you want," I said, padding off. "I'll be back later."

I exited the camp, making my way into the forest. I needed time to think. Besides, my head was starting to ache a bit – it was the same familiar aching that always occurred whenever Kalvus wanted to talk. Heaving a sigh, I was the first to speak. "What is it?"

"Well, could you at least _act_ like you're happy to have my company," Kalvus growled, annoyance gurgling in his mew. "I swear, you're the rudest cat ever."

I couldn't help but laugh. In my opinion, it was extremely funny that Kalvus considered himself to be a whole cat. He would always say that he was independent of me, but then he'd jump to say that we were both the same. "Okay, first off, I would act fond of you, but that would be lying; and you know how much I hate lying. Second, I am the rudest cat you've met, but only because I'm the _only_ cat you've ever met. You can't exist outside my subconscious."

"Yeah, what's up with that, anyway?" Kalvus' mew was questioning and demanding at the same time; I could tell where this conversation was going. "Why don't you ever let me take over?"

I heaved a sigh. Kalvus was a separate personality that existed in my head. True, he was a psychopath and a murderer, but he was charming about it. That, combined with my cheerful spirit, made something quite interesting and complex. I was always the one in control, though. Kalvus could take over as a separate personality, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"I don't trust you," I conceded. "You're cruel. Normally, I wouldn't mind that, but you're sneaky and cunning about it. If I let you take over, there's no telling what would happen."

Kalvus scoffed. "Don't act like you're not like me. You're sneaky and cruel too; the only difference is that I'm not afraid to admit it. I know you like the way it feels when you slash a cat's throat. I'm your subconscious, remember? I know things about you that even you don't know! Like fact that you're a sadist."

Okay, that was stretching it way too far. Maybe I did like hurting cats deep down – moons of facing nothing but death and bloodshed had done that to me. Admittedly, it did feel good when I killed a cat. I don't really know how to explain it. But, I was definitely not a sadist.

"Slow down, there!" I hissed. "I am _not_ a sadist!"

"Right. Just like you're not a murderer, even though you've killed dozens – probably hundreds – of cats in your lifetime. It's okay, Lionclaw, no need to feel ashamed."

"Exactly: no need to be ashamed of what isn't true."

"You're hopeless."

"And you're unbearable." I chose to end the conversation right there. I hadn't even realized it, but I'd been padding through the forest the whole time I'd been talking. I hoped that no one had seen me seemingly talking to myself. Had I been replying to myself, or just talking one-sided? I never really knew about that part.

I was standing at the edge of the LionClan border – StarClan, I like that sound of that – looking over into DarkClan territory.

I couldn't help the tide of hate that washed over me. I'd made a mistake back then, but it wasn't so bad that I had to be _exiled_. And, it'd been done by my best friend! After everything Tornstar and I had been through, he'd driven me from my home.

 _You'd better be ready, Tornstar,_ I growled inwardly. I unsheathed my claws and curled them into the ground. _I'm coming for your blood, and I plan on spilling a lot of it._

* * *

 **Man, I loved writing this! Lionclaw is so much fun! Anyway, with break in session, I'll be able to upload slightly more often than usual. Until my next update, have a nice day, and take a little time to think.**

 **\- Excophous**


	5. Chapter 2

**Mid-term exams. Nuff said.**

 **This chapter is short, but it has some important things in it.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Splinterclaw - (replied to review via PM)**

 **Talon - Yes, I changed his name, but for a very good reason. Kalvus is really a lot more than what I portray him to be; I can't wait to delve deep into what he actually is.**

* * *

 **Preparations**

 _"_ _He's doing what?!"_ Applepaw exclaimed, his tail bushing indignantly. Darkpaw and Icepaw exchanged glances. Milo's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. The dark-gray tom had been demoted to an apprentice when Lionclaw had seen he was lacking in fighting skill. It wasn't much of a change – he was only about two moons older than Applepaw.

"I know, I know," Crowpelt sighed, gesturing with his tail for silence. "I don't like it any more than you do, but we're just going to have to deal with it."

"Deal with it!?" Applepaw lashed his tail. "I've been an apprentice for almost twelve moons now, and you're telling me that as soon as my training is almost done, I have to _start all over_!?"

"No cat is saying you have to start over," Crowpelt assured, looking a bit flustered. "It's just… his warriors will be assisting with the remainder of your training."

"Maybe this will be a good thing," Darkpaw commented. "There's always room for improvement. Maybe Lionclaw's cats can help us."

Applepaw ignored him and released a frustrated sigh. It didn't make sense! Moons of training, just to start all over again! Lionclaw had already been here for some time. Why would he decide to switch up the training now?

"I don't like it, but I do think that Darkpaw has a point." That was Icepaw. She eyed Applepaw with her brilliant blue gaze. "Why don't we just try to make the best of it?"

"If you ask me, it's a terrible idea," Flamewave murmured. "It's already bad enough that we have to live with these cats. Now we have to listen to them criticizing us about our methods!"

"The sooner we do this, the sooner it'll be over with, and the sooner you'll be warriors." Crowpelt growled. "Now stop complaining and let's get on with it."

Crowpelt led the way as the apprentices and their mentors followed behind. Sharpfang hadn't said much in the conversation, but from the look on his face he wasn't taking this lightly. Finally, the group approached Blade – the one who'd shared the news with the mentors. They'd gathered their apprentices to tell them.

Beside Blade was Icepoppy and Sunfur, and Fang – Milo's mentor. Briefly, Applepaw wondered why Lionclaw hadn't given him a second mentor. _Probably because he's part of his Clan._

Blade waited patiently while the cats positioned themselves. Finally, he spoke, "Lionclaw has taken it upon himself to give the three of you second mentors to further advance your training. He's put me in charge of organizing the details, and he trusts that I'll improve your skills come the full moon.

"Now, you're training will be as follows: you will train with your second mentors as well as your primary. Every quarter-moon, I'll group all of you together. You'll spar in a match, and I will check your progress. I'll tell you what you need to improve on, and you'll have another quarter-moon, or until the half-moon, to improve.

"Half-moon will be your individual assessments. If you pass, then you'll be qualified to participate in the teamwork assessment that takes place at the full moon. If you fail, then you'll have until the full moon to improve. The teamwork assessment will be a set of team-based games. If you pass, then you get to move on to the next moon of training.

"This will take place for the following three moons. If you pass all your assessments, then you'll be made a warrior."

Applepaw pinned his ears. He didn't like the fact that these cats were going to be a part of his training. He didn't want their ways to influence him in any way. On the bright side, though, he didn't have to start his training over – he just had to pass some assessments.

"Any questions?" Blade inquired.

"What about Gatherings?" Icepaw meowed. "If we're training during the full moon, how will we attend them?"

"You won't," Blade responded, blinking.

"What do you mean, they won't?" Flamewave growled. "Gatherings are a Clan tradition!"

Blade turned his stony gaze on her. "I have no interest in your petty traditions," he countered, his voice cold. "There are plenty of warriors to go to your _Gathering_. As for the apprentices – they will stay here, where they belong. They should be harnessing their skills to serve their Clan, not gossiping with the other three."

Flamewave bristled. Her eyes glistened with fury, but she held her tongue. She was in no position to fight, not with so many of Lionclaw's warriors in the camp. She'd be ripped to shreds.

"Icepoppy will be paired with Crowpelt, Sunfur with you," he narrowed his eyes at Flamewave. "And I," he looked at Darkpaw, "will be your second mentor."

Darkpaw blinked with surprise. Applepaw thought he caught a glimmer of fear and excitement in his friend's gray eyes, but it was gone too quick to be sure.

"Are there any other concerns?" Blade mewed, staring at Flamewave. The she-cat shook her head. "Good. The methods of your training will be left to your mentors. Dismissed."

The group broke up into their factions, all heading toward the camp entrance. Icepaw and her mentors were the first to squeeze through, followed by Milo and Fang, then Darkpaw and his mentors. Applepaw watched as Blade exited first and disappeared behind some undergrowth with Sharpfang. Darkpaw followed, his body being swallowed in shadow.

"Come on," Icepoppy mewed when the rest of the group had gone. Crowpelt huffed and followed her out of the camp entrance. Applepaw trailed after them.

 _Well, at least it's a cat from my Clan,_ he reflected. Darkpaw, however, wasn't so lucky. Applepaw pitied the black tom – there was no telling what Blade would put him through.

Though no cat wanted to say it, Applepaw already knew what they were preparing for. Blade had said they were honing their skills, but they were really just getting ready for war. Briefly, Applepaw wondered why they had to wait three moons for their training to be completed. They were old enough to be warriors… why not just make them warriors and then train them?

 _I wonder if we'll be fighting in the war._ Probably not; Lionclaw will want us here, training. He'll most likely only send in warriors until we're done training. Icepoppy stopped in the middle of a small grass clearing, Crowpelt at her side. Applepaw stopped with them, ready for anything.

"Right here is good," Icepoppy mewed. "Applepaw, I suggest you stretch."

Applepaw did as he was told. A small droplet of dread trickled down his spine. Lionclaw was preparing LeafClan for war, and he was making sure all cats were ready.

So far, things didn't look good for DarkClan.


	6. Chapter 3

**Another short chapter (relatively speaking), but more important stuff. This chapter has some... _suggestive_ content, but I think you can handle it. You all are going to start getting a taste of my sense of humor. hehehe }:)**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Talon - Bruh, I think you're starting to learn a little too much about Lionclaw. I have to keep the mystery alive! Maybe I should change some traits...**

 **MistyMoon and SilverWing - Thanks! I'm actually a lot more immersed with this installment than the previous two, so I'll be updating this a lot more often!**

* * *

 **Noticing**

"Stormfire, you take a hunting patrol with Watersplash, Willowmist, and Larkfern. Catch as much prey as you can; with leaf-bare on the way, the Clan needs to be well-fed."

Stormfire nodded. He and the other three exited the camp and ventured into the forest.

It was a sunny day. White, puffy clouds floated in the sky, filtering some of the sunlight. A cold breeze ruffled the cats' pelts, bringing the smell of leaves and ice. The weather was perfect, in Stormfire's opinion.

"Hmph," Willowmist grunted, looking up at the sky. "Beautiful day, don't you think? Nice and cold too."

"My favorite type of weather," Larkfern mewed sarcastically, "I can't wait until the snow comes in and freezes my paws off."

"Oh, hush," Watersplash chastised, rolling her eyes. "Leaf-bare isn't so bad…"

Stormfire tuned out the rest of their conversation, intent on sniffing the air for prey. It was difficult: the air was thick with the smell of ice. Another stiff breeze ruffled his fur, making him shiver. It seemed that snow was on the way.

Stormfire flinched as he felt something prod him in the side. He glanced to the left and saw Willowmist staring at him.

"What?" Stormfire wondered.

"I asked you what you think of leaf-bare," Willowmist mewed.

Stormfire blinked. What was there to talk about? It came and went, just like the other seasons did. Who cared what anyone thought of it? "It's nice."

"That's it?" Willowmist scoffed. "'It's _nice_.' How shallow."

"It's not his fault," Larkfern purred evilly. "The poor guy's intimidated!"

"Intimidated?" Stormfire echoed, tilting his head. What in StarClan's name would he be intimidated by? "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Watersplash inquired, blinking with surprise. She exchanged a glance with Willowmist.

"Noticed what?" Stormfire huffed. What was there to notice? They were supposed to be hunting, not noticing things.

"Stormfire," Willowmist chuckled, "you're the only tom on this patrol."

Stormfire blinked. Now that he thought about it, he _was_ the only tom on this patrol. He hadn't even realized. But, why did that matter? Couldn't he just get on with this without having to talk to anyone? "So?"

"You've got to tell us how it feels!" Larkfern exclaimed, a certain look in her eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

" _Hunting_ ," Stormfire growled, catching her drift, "which is exactly what we should be _doing_."

"Oh, come on," Larkfern scoffed, "I'm only teasing. You need to learn to lighten up."

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ ," Stormfire growled, the embarrassment burning beneath his pelt making him angry, "but my mood doesn't tend to be _light_ around those who tried to kill me."

An awkward silence filled the air. The three she-cats exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Way to kill the mood…" Larkfern mumbled.

Stormfire ignored her. His pelt burned. He hadn't meant to mention his kithood – it'd just sort of slipped out. His fur was bristling with anger and embarrassment. He looked straight ahead, aware of the three pairs of eyes scorching his back.

"Sorry."

Surprised, Stormfire pricked his ears and glanced behind him. Willowmist was looking at him, but when their eyes met, she looked away.

Watersplash heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I know where this is going," she murmured. "I'm sorry too." After a moment of silence, she looked at Larkfern. "Larkfern?"

"What?" she mewed, her voice emphasizing her irritation.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Willowmist questioned, nudging her.

"It's not like I did anything _wrong_!" she exclaimed, not meeting anyone's eyes. "I… may have given him a… couple… of scars, but still!"

"Larkfern!" Willowmist warned, her voice just on the edge of being a growl. "You know it's the right thing to do."

"Ugh, fine!" Larkfern sighed. She looked Stormfire in the eye. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Stormfire couldn't even begin to describe how surprised he was. This was actually the first time that anyone had apologized to him. The whole Clan had tried to make up for their actions by acting cordial toward him – which never really worked. There was still that bitter resentment. But, this – he'd never realized how much he needed to hear those two words.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank us," Willowmist mewed. "We should have apologized a long time ago. It's just… when things had gone bad, Tornstar had given us something to blame. Unfortunately, that was you."

"It's all right," Stormfire murmured, remembering his days as a kit. He'd been angry and afraid then, no different than how they Clan was feeling when he'd been kitted. If it'd come to it, he probably would've done the same thing they'd done.

"Why, though?" Willowmist piped up, tilting her head to the side. "I mean – we've done so much to you. Not just us, but the Clan as well. Why don't you hate us?"

"I bet it's because we're so _beautiful_!" Larkfern chided. "Just look at us; we're irresistible!"

"That's a matter of opinion," Stormfire commented slyly.

Larkfern laughed. "Oh, so you've got jokes, huh? I'll remember that."

"Back to what Willowmist said," he glanced back at the silver she-cat. "I don't hate the Clan because it would be pointless. What's done is done, there's no point in dwelling on it. We can't become what we need to be by remaining what we already are. If I want to be a great warrior, then I can't just sit around being angry all the time."

"Whoa," Watersplash breathed, her eyes sparkling with surprise.

"Not so shallow now, huh?" Stormfire meowed, turning his attention back to finding some prey.

"Well!" Larkfern piped cheerfully. "Now that the awkward part is over, we can get down to business. I realize things may be a little uncomfortable for you in the Clan, so you've just earned yourself a new friend! Let's see if we can work on that personality of yours."

"What's wrong with my personality?" Stormfire questioned, a small flame of hurt sparking in his chest. Sure, he wasn't talkative, but that's all there was to it… right? "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Larkfern laughed. "Nothing, if you like the antisocial and serious types. Plus, yeah, I heard what you said, and I must say that I'm impressed. You're a lot less resentful than I thought you to be."

"So, why do you want to change me, then?" Stormfire questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, okay," Larkfern conceded. "Well, I'll just make you a little more talkative, how's that?"

"Sure…" Stormfire sighed, rolling his eyes. "Now, can we start doing what we came here to do?"

"Sure." Larkfern raced forward.

* * *

It was almost sundown when the patrol returned. The sky was a mix of dark red and orange, casting a blood-resembling light over the forest. Stormfire deposited his prey – a squirrel and a mouse – and stretched near the pile. He picked himself a juicy-looking vole and sat down to eat.

"You want to come eat with us?" Larkfern suggested, depositing her prey – two mice. "Come on, the first step to becoming more talkative is talking to others."

Stormfire shook his head. "No thanks – I'm pretty tired. Maybe some other time, okay?"

Larkfern shrugged. "Suit yourself." She padded off toward the warriors den, ducking in behind Willowmist. Stormfire went back to eating his vole, finding that it wasn't exactly as juicy as it had first looked.

A soft wind ruffled Stormfire's fur, making him squint his eyes against it. Not too many other cats were awake at the moment. Cloudheart was entering the medicine den with her jaws full of herbs and leaves. Hollyfur was entering the warriors' den, her fur spiked even more than usual – probably because of the cold. Glancing around, Stormfire blinked as his eyes fell on Tornstar's den.

Tornstar was standing at the entrance.

Watching Stormfire with an intense stare.

Their eyes met.

He looked away and padded back inside the tumble of rock.

 _Weird_ , Stormfire thought, continuing to eat his vole. Once he'd finished, he groomed his pelt and padded toward the warriors' den.

It was warm inside, and Stormfire released a sigh as he curled up in his nest. He ignored Larkfern chatting with Willowmist and closed his eyes. His mind wandered back to the conversation he'd had on the patrol earlier. He still couldn't believe the fact that they'd actually apologized to him. This whole time, he was worried about his Clanmates not really accepting him, even after he'd killed Lionclaw.

It seemed like things were going to be just fine.


	7. Chapter 4

**Reviews:**

 **Talon - Kind of. They also served the purpose of giving Stormfire some friends, and establishing why he doesn't hate DarkClan (which I intend to test). Plus, I feel you mang; I'm the same way. -_-**

 **Misty - Hm, sharp eye! There are many more that'll be posted throughout the story; see if you can find them all!**

* * *

 **Nightmares**

The sky was a beautiful mix of gold and red. Golden, puffy clouds drifted across the sky, driven by the soft and chilling wind that ruffled my fur. I inhaled deeply, relishing in the scents of the forest: prey, flowers, and undergrowth. Everything was so wonderful and amazing, I didn't want to leave.

I padded through the forest, the crunching of leaves beneath my paws soothing my heart. Trees towered above my head, clothed in gold and brown and red leaves. Leaf-fall was my favorite season – the scenery it brought was amazing.

Stretching, I gazed up at a big tree. Its trunk was wide and strong, and its branches were cloaked with leaves upon leaves. The grass beneath it was soft as can be, feeling like cotton beneath me.

I leapt up the trunk, digging my hooked claws into the bark. I leapt from branch to branch, a new wave of satisfaction washing over me every time I went higher. Finally, with my breath coming in exhausted gasps, I reached the top.

I could see the sun as it sank behind the horizon. The sky had gone from a golden-red to a golden-purple. I lay on my branch, my heart fluttering at the beauty I was witnessing. Birdsong could be heard everywhere, and another wind stirred my fur. I breathed a contented sigh, letting my eyes droop.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

My eyes flew open. I knew that voice… but he was _dead_. Turning my head, I was met with a rich silver pelt, glowing amber eyes, and a warm smile.

"G-Graystorm?" I stammered, my breath catching in my throat. So, this was a dream… disappointment and excitement fluttered in the belly.

"Of course, furball!" Graystorm purred, tapping me on the nose with his paw. "Who else would it be?"

I couldn't believe it… he- my father was actually here! Happiness swelled inside me, making my breath quicken and water brim at my eyes. A purr rumbled in my throat – and that was something that hadn't happened in a _long_ time.

"So, I take it you're happy to see me?" Graystorm meowed, another smile stretching his features. It was the joking side that everyone in the Clan loved. It made my eyes water even more; I had to blink to keep the tears from slipping out.

"No…!" I mewed sarcastically, "What gave it away?"

Graystorm laughed, which made me laugh as well. It was impossible for you not to laugh when Graystorm laughed. It was like a sunset: amazing and golden.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" he asked, pressing down on the branch. It dipped a little under the force. "This is pretty high up; I thought you were afraid of heights."

"Afraid of heights?" I exclaimed. I knew that was untrue. Tree-climbing was my favorite hobby! "Who beat you the last time we raced, again?"

"Beginners luck!" Graystorm insisted, his eyes sparkling. He looked around, surveying the tree. "You're lucky we're at the top, otherwise I'd race you again, and then I'd prove to you who's the better climber. In fact, it was I who taught you to climb in the first place!"

"And the apprentice beat the mentor!" I laughed, giving him a small nudge.

"Yeah, I guess I taught you too well," he purred, returning the nudge. "At least something good came from it," he flicked his ears at the receding sun, "we get to watch the sunset."

I sighed, taking in the view again. Sunset, leaf-fall, and my father – this couldn't get any better. "Yeah, sunset and leaf-fall – my two favorite things. Right behind you, of course."

Graystorm tilted his head to the side, his amber eyes questioning. "I thought leaf-bare was your favorite season?"

A thorn of sorrow pricked at my heart. It was true. Leaf-bare used to be my favorite season. The snow made everything look clean, and the cold kept the air crisp and fresh. In addition, it brought a plethora of fun games to play! But now… whenever I thought of leaf-bare, all I could think of was the day Graystorm…

No! I didn't want to think about that. It didn't matter – he was here with me now; that's what mattered.

"Well, it was," I mumbled, not meeting my father's gaze. "It was… until you…"

There was a long pause.

"Until you let me die?"

I flinched. Had I heard correctly? Did Graystorm blame me for his death? It wasn't my fault... was it? Anger roared inside me, but it was greatly overshadowed by the hurt and sorrow. I stared at Graystorm, my eyes wide and hurt. He was staring back at me - _glaring_ at me. My heart clenched in my chest, and tears threatened to leak from my eyes.

"Let you die?" I choked, my sentences coming in a flurry of stammers. "I-I didn't let you die; it was my effort to save you that got me exiled in the first place!"

Graystorm's eyes seemed to turn to chips of ice – they were cold and hard. He got to his paws, claws unsheathed. "No, it was your lack of loyalty to your Clan that got you exiled."

I pinned my ears against my head, trying to shut him out. I began backing away. "That's not true!" Anger and hate swirled inside my chest – both directed at myself. Had I let Graystorm die? I'd tried to save him! Maybe if I'd tried harder…

"Yes, it is!" Graystorm hissed, baring his teeth. He took a step forward. "Stop lying to yourself!"

I clenched my teeth. More water kept piling at my eyes, making me try harder and harder to keep it from spilling. I held my breath to keep myself from sobbing. "I'm not lying to myself! I'm not a liar!"

"Prove it!" Graystorm screeched. "Stop running from the truth!"

I tried to take another step back, but my hind paws touched air instead of wood. I lost my grip on the branch and plummeted to the ground.

The impact sent the air rushing from my body. Pain gripped every fiber of my being, and I couldn't hold back a screech of agony. Graystorm was right beside me, watching me suffer.

The once leaf-covered ground was now turning black, going from soft and comfortable to dark and oily. The air went from swirling and sweet-smelling to still and reeking of death. All the trees turned black and began to droop, their leafless branches digging into the earth. The sun sank behind the horizon, the sky turning to an inky expanse of nothing.

"Get up!" Graystorm growled, his voice harsh and commanding. I obeyed, sucking in a gulp of air with the effort. I sat hunched, my legs trembling. More water gathered at my eyes, and this time, I couldn't hold them back. Tears fell to the ground, mixing with the oily soil.

"Please, stop!" I begged, my voice nothing but a half croak, half screech. But, Graystorm wasn't listening. He stalked toward me, eyes burning with fury. Fear warped itself around me, and I started to back away again, my entire being shaking.

"You let me die!" my father roared.

"No, I didn't!" I insisted, hoping with all my heart that he would believe me, that he would stop this torture. "I tried to save you; I tried to help!"

Graystorm's lip curled, his face taking on a look of disgust. "All you do is _try_ , you never _do_ anything! You're no son of mine! My _real_ son would've saved me!"

My heart cracked. My father's words echoed in my ears, repeating themselves over and over: _You're no son of mine! You're no son of mine!_

"Please, stop!" I rasped, more tears leaking from my eyes. I couldn't help myself; I started sobbing. "I'm sorry! I-I… please stop!"

Graystorm's eyes changed. They turned from a deep amber to an icy blue. His silver fur began to grow paler and paler until it turned white. I instantly recognized this cat – the cat that I'd been forced to kill.

"F-Frost!" I gulped, trying to catch my breath.

My friend's eyes were glistening with anger. He arched his back and hissed, "You killed me!"

Dread boiled in my belly. I took a deep breath. "I had to!" I pleaded. "If I hadn't, then-"

"Stop making excuses!" Frost screeched. "You killed me, just like you killed your father!

" _It's all your fault!_ "

"No!"

My eyes flew open. I bolted to my paws, my head whipping back and forth. My breath was coming in agonized gasps, fueled by the terror that gripped my heart. I'd had another nightmare. I tried to calm my raging thoughts: Was it true? Was it my fault Frost and Graystorm died? I'd tried to save Graystorm…! And I'd killed Frost; I could admit that much. But, I'd had no choice! If I hadn't…

I curled up into a ball, my tail fur touching my nose. It was still nighttime – the sky was black with small dots of white gleaming in its expanse. I drew in a few shaky breaths. I didn't dare close my eyes again – I feared another nightmare.

Getting to my paws, I leapt from the tree I was sleeping in and exited the camp. A cold wind ruffled my fur, but this time I shivered with fear. I trotted through the forest, flinching at every groan from the branches in response to the wind.

I trekked through the forest, soon growing weary from all the walking. I finally came to the DarkClan border, which I crossed without a second thought.

I already knew where I wanted to go – it was just a matter of actually getting there that posed a problem. No doubt DarkClan would scent me in their territory; but I didn't care. I needed to do this. I probably still had enough DarkClan scent not to be noticed anyway.

There was no moonlight in the sky, only the gleaming of stars. The black trunks in the dark seemed to reach out toward me, trying to pull me under the earth – I was probably just seeing things. Truth be told, I didn't mind the idea of them pulling me under. I wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and forget everything that was happening around me. But, I had a job to do, a promise to keep, and I was going to die before I broke that promise or abandoned that job.

Finally coming to my destination, I stopped at a small mound of earth. The scent I was looking for was so faint here, it made me want to cry. There was only the slightest sliver left, it broke my heart that the cat who lay here was almost gone forever – no scent, no pawsteps – everything would be washed away.

I curled up next to the small pile and looked up at the stars. I couldn't help but wonder if the cat buried here was watching me right now. Was he right next me? Maybe I just couldn't see him; or maybe he just doesn't _want_ me to see him. I wouldn't blame him: I'd be disappointed in myself as well. But still, deluding myself into thinking he was there put hope in my heart, so I did just that.

I shifted on my belly, trying to get comfortable. Heaving a sigh, I watched the horizon, waiting for the sun to come up. I glanced at the mound of earth, and found myself to talking to it – or rather the cat beneath it.

"I'm sorry for letting you die. But, I promise I'll make it right. When I'm done, everything will be OK. When I'm done, you finally be proud of me… father."


	8. Chapter 5

**Reviews:**

 **amberleaf4273 - Aw, thanks! Actually, I'll give you a little game: if you can decode this, you'll know who was in the prologue:**

4-1-18-11-6-12-15-23-5-18

* * *

 **Secrets of a Clan**

"I know what I smelled!" Littlepaw growled, the fur along his spine starting to bristle. His eyes were blazing with fury; Stormfire could smell his indignation from halfway across the camp.

It'd been somewhat of a boring day: Stormfire had woken up late. Hollyfur had already sent out the dawn and sun-high patrols, followed by some hunting patrols. Cloudheart had requested that Stormfire accompany her on some herb-gathering, which hadn't taken long; but herb-gathering was boring, unsurprisingly.

Upon his return, Stormfire had seen Littlepaw, Cedarpelt, Hollyfur, Sandtail, Snowpaw, and Tornstar huddled together in the center of the camp, talking. He hadn't heard much, but he was sure he'd caught the word 'intruder' somewhere in their conversation.

"Are you sure?" Tornstar questioned, his tone disbelieving and serious. There was something glittering in his eyes, but it was unreadable.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Littlepaw exclaimed, his tail fluffing. He flicked it, a clear sign of his anger. "Why doesn't anybody believe me? Ask Sandtail, he smelled it too!"

By now, cats were beginning to crowd around. Stormfire himself padded over, followed by Hawkwing, Eagleheart, and a few others. They all crowded around, their ears pricked and whiskers quivering.

"What's going on?" Eagleheart asked, his eyes shining with curiosity. It was clear he wasn't the only one that wanted an explanation; other cats were jostling each other to get closer and hear every word.

Tornstar glanced around the assembled group of cats, his eyes flashing. Stormfire caught his eyes, and he was sure he thought he saw a brief twinkle of reluctance, but it was gone too soon to be sure.

With a sigh, Tornstar meowed, "Apparently, there have been reports of LeafClan scent on our territory."

A cloud of tension cast itself down on the Clan. _What?_ Stormfire thought, his eyes widening in shock. What would LeafClan be doing on DarkClan territory? Were the stealing prey? Or perhaps they were spying, trying to plan a battle strategy…?

"What would LeafClan be doing on our territory?" Larkfern asked, her fur fluffed. She voiced Stormfire's thoughts: "Do you think they were trying to steal prey?"

"As if!" Hawkwing growled, baring his teeth. He unsheathed his claws. "I bet they were spying on us, trying to find out our weaknesses!"

Cats began to murmur amongst themselves, worry and fear crackling in the air. Stormfire felt uncomfortable amidst all the bristling pelts. He squirmed, his Clanmates' prickly fur making him itch.

Tornstar raised his tail for silence. It took a while, but eventually all cats in the clearing lowered their voices to an uneasy whisper. The fear-scent seemed to choke Stormfire. He had to break away from the group to catch some fresh air.

"That's not all," Tornstar meowed. "The scent that was left was none other than Lionclaw's."

Stormfire's heart lurched. The Clan broke into an uproar, all of them expressing their unease and providing suggestions to solve the problem.

"Why are we standing here, talking about this?" Hawkwing demanded, his eyes glistening with anger and a bit of fear. "We shouldn't sit idly by and let those fox-heart's wander on _our_ land! We need to attack and show them that we're nothing to mess with!"

Several cats yowled their agreement. Stormfire winced at the cries for blood and battle. Driven by fear, the cats in the clearing spat and growled with fury, their claws leaving scars in the earth.

 _Surely there has to be some sort of explanation?_ Stormfire thought, narrowing his eyes. From what he knew, it didn't seem like Lionclaw to just stray on another Clan's territory. Every time he'd done so, it was either for a battle or to talk to Stormfire… so what was he doing this time?

"Hold on!" Stormfire called, his voice raised over the clamor. All cats quieted down and turned their eyes on him. Suddenly feeling small, Stormfire shrank beneath his pelt, but forced himself to go on. "You say Lionclaw was on our territory, but did you track the scent? He must've had some purpose."

"Yes," Willowmist mewed, her head tilted. "Do you know where he went?"

Sandtail nodded. "Yes, we tracked his scent. From the trail, he seemed to be headed for the burial place."

Silence filled the camp. Stormfire tilted his head to the side. The burial place? Why would Lionclaw go there? Was there something… or someone special that he wanted to visit?

"The burial place?" Larkfern meowed. "That doesn't make sense. Why would he go there?"

"Probably mutilated corpses," Hawkwing snarled, spitting. "Foxdung! We need to attack! _Now_!"

" _Calm down_ , Hawkwing!" Tornstar hissed, baring his teeth. He gave himself a quick shake, then took a deep breath. "I'm sure there's an explanation for this."

Stormfire scoffed. The answer seemed obvious to him. "Why else would someone go to a burial place?" he inquired. The gazes of his Clanmates fell on him, questioning and confused. _Really? I bet all this anger is clouding their minds_. "He was probably mourning a dead Clanmate!"

Murmurs of relief filled the air, but Stormfire could sense something else. All the cats in the clearing seemed to stiffen, and they wouldn't meet his gaze. Confused, Stormfire decided to pry. "What is it? Who was he mourning?"

"That's not important right now," Tornstar meowed gruffly, his whole form stiff. Stormfire could sense the unease boiling beneath his pelt. Why was he so tense? "We need to make sure that he didn't do anything else—not that I'm believing this whole mourning theory. I need a patrol."

"I'll go!" Stormfire offered instantly. He didn't like the way his Clanmates were acting right now. Why were they keeping something like this from him?

Tornstar's eyes flashed for a heartbeat. "No. I want you to lead a border patrol along the LeafClan boundary. I want to make sure no other cats have strayed across our border."

Stormfire narrowed his eyes. That didn't make a lot of sense; Sandtail and the others had most likely marked the border… why mark it again? Choosing not to pry any further, Stormfire gathered Sandtail and Snowpaw. He'd need their company to show him where they'd found the scent.

The three trekked through the forest, the air thick with an uneasy silence. The sun's rays were just touching the trees' tips, casting a bright orange color over the world. Feeling awkward, and wanting answers, Stormfire decided to speak up.

"So, who do you think Lionclaw was trying to visit?" he mewed, trying to keep his tone light. He caught Sandtail cast a small glance at him, his eyes glistening with unease. "Maybe it was a loved one?"

Sandtail didn't say anything. Snowpaw cast a glance a back at Stormfire, her eyes worried and full of fear. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but she clenched her jaws and looked forward.

 _Answer me!_ Stormfire screeched inwardly, his frustration and anger beginning to boil over. All he wanted to know was who his brother had been mourning. It seemed like the whole Clan knew something he didn't… or something they didn't want him to know.

"Stop!" Stormfire ordered, his fur bristling with fury. Sandtail and Snowpaw froze, their whole frames tense. Stormfire stalked in front of them and stared at both of them, his amber eyes piercing their souls. "Tell me who Lionclaw was mourning."

"We don't know!" Snowpaw insisted, not meeting his gaze. The tension in the air was so thick, Stormfire felt it could be broken if someone breathed the wrong way.

"And you're sure you're not lying?" Stormfire questioned, his mew just on the verge of being a growl.

Snowpaw only nodded.

"Alright," Stormfire meowed, his voice dark and dangerous. "Look at me, then. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't know anything, then I'll believe you."

Sandtail and Snowpaw exchanged a glance; Sandtail's eyes seemed to hold a warning for Snowpaw not to say anything.

Stormfire's frustration finally spilled. "For StarClan's sake! I'm tired of all these secrets! Tell me who Lionclaw was mourning, or I'll kill both of you!"

Sandtail's eyes widened, and Snowpaw seemed to shrink beneath her pelt, fear crackling from her body.

"You wouldn't," Sandtail growled, stepping in front of Snowpaw.

Stormfire couldn't speak. Had he said what he thought he said? _Where did that come from?_ He shook his head to clear it. He couldn't take it back now—he decided to just go along with it.

"Try me," he snarled, baring his teeth. He unsheathed his claws and dug into the ground.

Without warning, Sandtail leaped at Stormfire, his claws outstretched. Caught off guard, Stormfire recovered by rolling with the impact. The two broke away, and Sandtail leaped again. Both he and Stormfire writhed on the ground, a knot of screeching fur. Stormfire tried to keep his claws sheathed, but with Sandtail ripping at his fur, and the thrill of battle coursing through his veins, his claws soon found their way out of their prison.

After a few moments, Stormfire had Sandtail pinned, the brown tom's belly against the floor. His fur was matted with blood, but no serious injuries marked his pelt—only small scratches.

"I don't want to hurt you," Stormfire insisted, his voice coming out as a strained hiss. "Just tell me what I want to know!"

"No!" Sandtail growled, scrabbling vainly at the ground. "Snowpaw, get out of here!"

Stormfire's gaze rose to Snowpaw. The white she-cat was crouched on the ground, trembling, eyes wide. Stormfire could smell her fear.

"Stop fighting," she whimpered. "Please stop."

Stormfire heaved a sigh. _She must be terrified._ Slowly, he let go of Sandtail, bracing himself for another attack. Sandtail scrambled to his paws and dropped into an attack crouch, his fur bristling.

"Look, I don't want to fight," Stormfire insisted, his ears pinning against his head. "I… just tell me who Lionclaw was visiting. That's all I want."

Sandtail growled and prepared for another attack.

"Please," Stormfire begged, his desperation getting the better of him. He cursed himself on the inside, and decided to ignore the shame burning beneath his pelt.

Sandtail didn't budge. His eyes were bright with hate and suspicion, tail flicking. Snowpaw, however, had stopped trembling and took a step forward.

"He—"

"Don't!" Sandtail hissed, rounding on the apprentice. "Tornstar told us we have to keep quiet!"

Stormfire gawked. Tornstar had ordered…? What was so important that Tornstar wanted to keep from him?

A growl gurgled in Stormfire's throat. His pelt bristled as anger made his body burn. Why did Tornstar have to keep so many secrets? What was it that he wanted to hide? Lionclaw's words echoed in his ears: _They're lying to you…_

"Snowpaw, tell me what you know," Stormfire snarled, his voice coming out much harsher than he wanted. Snowpaw seemed to shrink with terror. "Now!"

"That's enough!" Sandtail growled, his eyes blazing. He glared at Stormfire, eyes flashing with hate and fury. "Snowpaw, let's go—we're finishing this patrol. As for _you_ , we'll see how you cope when I tell Tornstar of this."

Hissing, Stormfire whipped around and stalked toward the direction of the camp. He didn't really care about Sandtail and Snowpaw at this point, he wanted answers.

 _That liar!_ Stormfire screeched inwardly. He unsheathed his claws as he padded back to camp. He and Tornstar were going to have a little _chat_.

* * *

 **Have fun with this:**

14-5-22-5-18

20-18-21-19-20

23-8-1-20_19

20-15-18-14


	9. My Farewell

**Uhh… hey, guys! Excophous here with a rather important update. So, as you all have most likely become aware of, my profile has been on a hiatus for… What, the past two months now? That's why I here: to tell you all about that.**

 **I have actually created a new profile, named Okulus, on FanFiction! In other words, I've essentially left this profile and started a new one. Don't freak out too much; I will update on this profile, but it's not going to happen anytime soon, or as often.**

 **Fear not! I'm not starting a whole new set of stories on my other profile, it's actually the exact opposite! Remember my one-shot AGONY, which evolved into HUNTING? Well, Guest (name was unspecified), you're finally getting your wish! I have turned the idea of AGONY/HUNTING into a full-fledged story, called Cries of the Silent! I only have the first two chapter up, but the third is almost done, and shall be up soon.**

 **Don't worry, my fellow readers: I have embraced the laziness that caused my lack of interest in my other stories *cough* Silver Legend *cough*, and I plan to eradicate it! Stories on Okulus shall only be updated once every week or two, but you guys may get two updates in a week if I grind it out.**

 **Anyway, that's all I wanted to say! This profile will still be up, in case you want to look back over my noobiness with writing, and just in case I pick up where I left off with my other stories. I hope to provide you all with more amazing stories on Okulus! And things haven't changed: I still write about dark stuff… =)**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Excophous**


End file.
